Awesome Trip
by SilverPhantom88
Summary: Prussia has an awesome trip to Ikebukuro. He will shine his awesomeness there. Or so he says. He also drags along with him, England.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia had found an interesting site. He had just found it yesterday. It was hard to find out the site. After all I had to get an invitation to join. I somehow able to join. I'll keep how I joined a secret. I added in England though.

But besides that. He also join in this awesome chat room. And dragged England in it too.

Sir Awesome has entered the chat room.

Tanaka Taro: Sir Awesome?

Bakyura: what kind of name is that

Saika: well there are a lot of strange people in this world

Sir Awesome: kesesese the awesome me is here

Setton: a weird person

Sir Awesome: how could you call me wierd :T

Setton: sorry

Tanaka Taro: welcome sir awesome

Kanra: welcome to the chatroom＼(^o^)／

Sir Awesome: I'll make this chatroom awesome

Sir Awesome: oh and you might have to say welcome again

Setton: ?

Sir Awesome: my friend is also logging in to chat

Sir Awesome: he's just taking a while since he doesn't use modern technology as much

Gentleman has entered the chatroom

Sir Awesome: speaking of which

Bakyura: at least his username is not as bad as yours

Sir Awesome: hey (~_~)

Gentleman: Did you really just name yourself Sir Awesome

Sir Awesome: and you named yourself Gentleman

Sir Awesome: I half expected you to name yourself fairies or unicorns

Gentleman: I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU

Tanaka Taro: guys let's not fight in the chat room

Saika: I agree with Taro

Bakyura: you guys are hogging space in the classroom

Setton: yes you are

Sir Awesome: ffiineeee

Gentleman: Yes, you are right, I apologize for my rudeness

Kanra: eehh it's over

Kanra: I enjoyed watching the fight

Bakyura: just ignore kanra

Bakyura:: shes just being annoying as always

Kanra: sooo mean (;_;)

Kanra: hey did you hear

Setton: ?

Kanra: apparently Shizuo was seen with the black rider

Gentleman: black rider?

Sir Awesome: that sounds like an awesome name

Kanra: you guys are not from Ikebukuro aren't you

Sir Awesome: nope

Kanra: the black rider use to be an urban legend

Kanra: and apparently the black rider

Kanra: he doesn't have a head

Gentleman: that sounds really interesting

Saika: interesting?

Sir Awesome: that sounds AWESOME

Setton: you guys don't seemed fazed (^ ^;)

Gentleman: why would I be fazed

Sir Awesome: the awesome me will not be fazed

Gentleman: speaking of Ikebukuro

Gentleman: aren't you going there for vacation

Sir Awesome: for 6 months

Kanra: Really

Kanra: that sounds great

Kanra: when are you coming

Sir Awesome: tomorrow

Bakyura: TOMORROW!

Saika: well that was soon

Tanaka Taro: really soon

Sir Awesome: hey not so gentleman

Gentleman: this better be good

Sir Awesome: I got an extra plane ticket

Sir Awesome: wanna come

Gentleman: what

Gentleman: and why would you think that I would want to come

Sir Awesome: to see the black rider

Gentleman: well that does sound interesting but...

Sir Awesome: quit being stingy

Sir Awesome: recently you haven't been busy so you could take the rest

Gentleman: if you insist

Tanaka Taro: ha ha... (^_^;)

Kanra: yay

Kanra: so you are both coming here

Gentleman: it seems like it

Kanra: yay. I wonder what you guys look like

Saika: well I hope you guys have a good stay in Ikebukura

Bakyura: just watch out some people

Tanaka Taro: ya. there are some weird people in Ikebukura

Setton: and the police are scary

Gentleman: I will keep that in mind

Sir Awesome: I'll make the place awesome when I get there

Sir Awesome: if it already isn't

Bakyura: you'll be surprised once you get there

Sir Awesome: I hope so

Sir Awesome: it's been forever until something interesting shows up

Sir Awesome: really foreverrrrr

Sir Awesome: oh my bruder is here got to go

Sir Awesome has left the chat room

Gentleman: I have to go too

Saika: goodbye

Tanaka Taro: bye

Gentleman: thank you

Gentleman has left the chat room

Kanra: those two were sure interesting

Kanra: I can't wait until they get here

Bakyura: shut it Kanra

Kanra: so mean

Kanra: oh and is Sir Awesome german

Saika: what do you mean

Kanra: bruder is brother in german

Saika: oh

* * *

England closed his laptop. He sighed, somehow he got himself a free trip to Ikebukuro. Though this Ikebukuro sounds interesting

* * *

Prussia got the tickets ready. He visited England and they both got ready for the trip.

I wonder what Ikebukuro would be like. It better be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

After that really long plane ride. Prussia was finally here with England.

England looked at Prussia, ''so where are we staying''

Prussia pulled out a map from his front pockets in his jacket. Prussia pointed at the place, ''here''

England said, ''I see''

We walked out of the airport. Retrieving our stuff first. Where we met a city that was full of people. The city lights were just like the ones America had.

England huffed, ''this place really reminds me of America''

Prussia agreed, ''kesesese I agree''

Prussia told England, ''oh um Arthur''

We were suppose to use our human names.

Arthur answered, ''yes Gilbert''

Gilbert said, ''you can go back first, I want to explore the city more. It's only like 6:30''

Arthur nodded, ''alright, I'll go back first''

And then Arthur went along his way.

I looked around. This city had a lot of people who wore different colored scarves. When another color meets another color, they start fighting.

''IZAYAAAAAAA''

I turned around. Just to find a vending machine flying at me. I dodged, with all my experience, this was nothing.

''IZAYA, I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME TO IKEBUKURO ANYMORE, YOU FLEE''

The guy I saw was a blonde with sunglasses and wearing a. Bartender outfit? He mistook me for this Izaya guy. I lifted my hands up for my defense.

''Hey, first of all I'm not this Izaya guy you are talking about. And second, did you just call me a flee''

The blonde guy lifted up his sunglasses. Noticing my white hair, ''I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone''

Then he put his sunglasses away, ''ummm, may I ask who are you''

I answered, ''Gilbert''

He scratched his cheek a little, ''I'm Shizuo Heiwajima''

I asked, ''did you throw that vending machine''

He answered, ''yes''

I smiled, ''you sure are strong''

He lifted an eyebrow, ''why aren't you surprised''

I laughed, ''kesesese, because I'm awesome like that''

Shizuo was completely confused, ''Ok...''

I ran off, ''got to go, see ya''

Shizuo lifted his hand, ''wait''

He was too late, the albino was already out of sight.

* * *

Gilbert got to the place he was staying at 8:30. It was a bit early but what ever. The woman at the front desk gave him a key to his room. She told him that she gave the other key to Arthur.

I got to my room. The room had two beds, it seems that Arthur already made a line between the two sides of the room with tape. Arthur was at his side, at a table drinking tea.

Arthur greeted, ''oh your back.''

Gilbert sighed, ''today was such a day''

Arthur asked, ''what happened''

''oh nothing'' Gilbert answered, ''just a random blonde that tried to kill me by throwing a vending machine''

Arthur lifted an eyebrow, ''a vending machine''

''he had crazy strength, just like Alfred'' explained Gilbert

Well hopefully I'll never see that guy again.

* * *

Morning came, I woke up to Arthur drinking tea. I wonder if that is all he does with his free time, drinking tea.

''Gilbert, I'll be going my separate ways today, you can explore the city yourself today''

''ok, that's awesome''

I went on with my morning routine then came back to where Arthur was. Arthur was putting on his long jacket.

''Well I'll go out first, goodbye Gilbert''

''bye Arthur''

Then Arthur closed the door. Now with the british guy gone, I had no reason to stay either. I got my outdoor boots on and went out with a white t-shirt and cargo pants. Who said we had to be stylish.

* * *

I went to this sushi shop where this black russian guy was working. I chatted with him in russian since he wasn't that fluent in english. The reason why I was good at russian. Well thanks to a certain person I hate, I learned russian. Besides it was required that nations learned as much languages they can. His name was Simon by the way.

There was a group of otaku's at a corner. I didn't really think of it much.

What happened next was most certainly unexpected. That Shizuo guy also came to this shop.

He spotted me, ''YOU'' he shouted

Is shouting all he does. I sighed, ''ya''

''your that guy from the other day right'' Shizuo said, sitting down beside me and ordered sushi for himself.

I answered, ''well ain't that obvious''

The girl from the group of otaku's asked, ''do you guys know each other''

''if you count this guy throwing a vending machine at me knowing each other, then yes we know each other'' said Gilbert

The guy with fox eyes said, ''Shizuo, you shouldn't throw vending machines at random people'' Shizuo looked away not facing them.

Gilbert answered, ''it seems he mistook me for this Izaya guy''

The girl laughed, ''he mistook you for Izaya, sure you guys both have short hair but the color of your hair is totally different''

''I know right, my hair is so awesome, I was born with it''

''You mean that it's your natural hair color'' asked the guy with blonde hair and fox eyed.

''It's awesome right, one of a kind''

''I wish I had that kind of hair color'' said the girl

''and is your eyes also a natural color, or is it contacts'' asked Shizuo

''not awesome'' I pouted, ''I was also born with my eye color, I'm proud of it. It looks awesome''

''Is awesome like, your word'' asked the girl

''Of course, I say it all the time'' I said, ''I am the awesome Gilbert Beilsmicht''

''I'm Erika'' greeted the girl. The boy with fox eyes also greeted, ''I'm Walker, your name sounds foriegn''

''I'm from the awesome Prussia'' I pointed at myself with my thumb

''Prussia? Never heard of it'' said Walker

''Come on, you never heard of the awesome kingdom Prussia'' I pouted

Erika raised an eyebrow, ''I never heard of it either''

Shizuo shook his head, ''niether did I''

''The great Prussia was awesome. We were also called the Teutonic Knights but that's what Prussia used to be called. Prussia entered the ranks of the great powers shortly after becoming a kingdom, isn't that like awesome. Oh and there was also Frederick the Great'' I started rambling about how awesome Prussia, Cough cough, I am.

A man wearing a black bandana came up, ''Isn't Prussia a kingdom that doesn't exist anymore''

I pouted at his comment, ''Prussia still exists''

Erika introduced the new arrival, ''this is Dota-chin''

The man sighed, ''I'm Kyohei Kadota, you are''

I answered with a smirk, ''I am the awesome Gilbert Beilsmicht''

''you use the word 'awesome' a lot, that sounds so cool that you have your own word'' admired Walker

Dota-chin, yes I'm so calling him that, gestured to the others, ''we got to go''

The others nodded in reply and waved back at me, ''bye, hope to see you again'' both Walker and Erika said. Leaving me with the blonde man.

''hey'' I tried to start a conversation. The guy just nodded at me, he's starting to act like that annoying Austrian, minus the music, gracefulness and lack of strength''

''don't mind him'' I heard a bit of a Russian accent voice, Simon smiled at me, ''Shizuo might seem unfriendly but he's good on the inside''

''I see'' I said slowly, ''oh look at the time, gotta go'' I walked out the door. Simon waved goodbye saying, ''come again''


End file.
